


Perfect Match

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Deepthroating, F/M, Licking, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Testicle Sucking, Vaginal Sex, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: A man that came home and receives date from a online site, but the date quickly goes off course as dog tries to get in on the action





	Perfect Match

I unlocked my door to my house and set my keys on the nightstand next to my recliner, then walked to my kitchen. I turned on the stove since I was starving and couldn't wait to have my spaghetti that I was planning to make. Once I got the water to a boil, my phone vibrate in my pocket, making me pull it out and saw it was a email from my dating site. I smiled as I was texting up a storm last night with a girl that sounds to be right down my alley. I put the noodles in the pot, then I walked to my computer since I hated texting on my phone with how sensitive the screen was. I logged into the site and saw it was the girl. I clicked on the message, then saw she was asking if I was still wanting to meet up as I a photo of me walking into my house was under the text.

“The hell?” I said.

I stood up and walked to the door, then looked around nervously.

“I'm sorry for dropping in on you like this.” A young woman said. “You did say you wanted to meet up and gave me your address which happen to be down the street from my house.”

“Wow, I wasn't expecting you to be that close.” I said as I looked around. “Where are you?”

“ I'm sorry, I'm kinda nervous still.” She said as she came out from around the corner. “I don't want to scare you off.”

I stared in shock as I saw a slim young girl.

“Um, you do look like the pictures you put up, but you don't look eighteen in person.” I said nervously.

“That's because I'm not.” She said with worry on her face. “I made a fake profile with real photos, hoping the text makes people believe I'm eighteen, so I could get a boyfriend that don't go to my school since they are all jerks.”

“How old are you?” I asked as I was now fearing that I had a crush on a minor.

“Seventeen.” She said. “Eighteen in a few days.”

“Um...” I said nervously as I saw red flags popping up everywhere now.

I studied her face as I tried my best to see if she was lying to me. I heard my conscious telling me to decline her access since I saw she was wearing clothes that would turn on most nineteen year old men like me with how much skin she was showing and I didn't want to make any critical mistakes that would ruin me, then there was the other half of me was saying a few days will go quick and I can control myself that long. A second later, an idea of how to see if she was telling the truth filled my head, making me grab my wallet from my pocket.

“Can you show me your ID?” I asked.

She smiled and pulled out her ID from her purse, then gave it to me. I pulled out my ID and compared them. As I looked back and forth from the two, i saw they were exactly the same on details and saw she was telling the truth on her birthday being in two days. I took a deep breath as my adrenaline started to kick in as I couldn't believe I was about to accept an almost adult as my girlfriend.

“Pardon the mess Jasmine, please come in and take it slow with our relationship.” I said.

She smiled as she nodded.

“Yes, I remember you saying you were shy and don't trust others well.” She said.

“Yeah and lying about your age didn't make it any better, but it's only two days until you are actually the age I was looking for and that's long enough to see who you really are.”

She grabbed both of our ID's and looked at mine.

“What in the world did you do to your hair in this photo.” She asked. “Did you get in a fight with a lawnmower?”

“My brother wanted to do a prank when I was asleep in the car on the day I was going to renew my ID.” I said as my face started to fill up with heat.

She laughed as she saw the color.

“Don't worry, I won't judge since you are giving me a chance despite the untrustworthy mistakes I made already.” She said. “I see you don't have to wait too long to get this thing out of your life as it's about to expire soon.”

I heard a hiss fill the air as the water in my pot was boiling over.

“Forgive me, our meal is calling for my attention.” I said and ran to the kitchen.

Once I got to the stove, I turned down the temperature, then stirred the noodles.

“I'm sorry, what mess were you talking about earlier?” She asked. "You look to be a clean freak from what I see here."

“My mom is the clean freak, not me, and if there is even a single thing out of place she will have a fit.” I said.

“Well I'm not like that.” She said as she wrap her arms around me, making my adrenaline skyrocket as I saw her eyes close with love on her face.

She opened her eyes and look at me.

“I'm sorry.” She said with worry.

“It's fine.” I said and failed to keep my nervousness out of my voice.

Once the noodles were cooked, I started to open the cans of corn and sliced olives, then I grabbed my homemade tomato sauce.

“Are you still the chef at the pizza place or did you get laid off?” She asked as she dipped her finger in the sauce, then tasted it. "I love Godfather's pizza sauce, but that isn't it."

“I got laid off today, but I have enough for us to last a month if you pass my expectations." I said. "And the reason this don't taste like pizza sauce is because it's my spaghetti sauce. Pizza sauce has extra oregano, garlic and olive oil to make it different.”

“Jeez you sound like my dad when you said 'If you pass my expectations'.” She grumbled. "If I pass your test, I'm moving in with you immediately so I don't have to hear those words again."

I smiled since I did learn all I knew from my dad. Once the food was prepared, I grabbed two plates and filled the first one up. She grabbed the plate once it was full and kissed me.

“Thanks for dinner.” She said.

I smiled nervously as I could see she wasn't going to slow it down with the affection. I took a deep breath and sat down next to her. I heard a rapid clicking noise fill the air as my Great Dane came running into the room and straight to me.

“Damn he's huge!” Jasmine yelped. “I could ride him all day.”

“And he will enjoy every bit of it.” I said as I stood up and put food in his bowl as it was almost out, then sat down again.

“So, how am I doing so far?” She asked.

I stared at her and saw she really wanted to know.

“It's still to early.” I said. “Your pace is a little fast, but I can let it slide if you don't go any faster.”

“Did I pass enough to spend the night?” She asked.

“Ask me once we are done with dinner.” I said.

“How did you get Lance and why did you call him that unique name?” She asked.

Lance looked up from his bowl, then stared at us as if he wanted to know too.

“I got him from a man that was homeless and needed some cash to get back on his feet.” I said. “I paid a grand for him which is average price for his breed. For his name, he loves children and will charge full speed like a horse and slam his head between their legs. He takes them off their feet so fast that he looks just like a lance that was piercing armor as his head pops out from the other side, then he gives them a ride of their life. I laugh so hard each time he makes the child scream and laugh with excitement that tears form in my eyes.”

“That sounds fun.” She said with a smile.

“Don't worry you will get your turn if you stay that size.” I said.

“Are you calling me a child?” She growled.

I stared at her nervously as 'oh shit' filled my head.

“I'm sorry.” I said. “I didn't mean anything from it.”

Lance walked to Jasmine and started to sniff her, making her smile, then turn to him. I sighed as Lance saved the day once again since I could see she already forgot my mistake as she massaged his ears. Once I was done with my meal, I stood up and took our plates, then started to wash them. The moment I finish cleaning, Jasmine moan in pain as I heard her chair fall to the floor, making me look at her in worry, then stare in shock as Lance was pinned on top of her and humping away at her white panties that was showing from under her short skirt.

“Lance what the hell are you doing!” I yelped as I ran to them.

Once I got to her I froze as I saw her holding his cock with pleasure on her face as she rubbed it on her underwear. She opened her eyes, then smiled nervously as she saw my shock.

“Please don't kick me out.” She said. “I promise I won't let him have my virginity.”

I felt my heart start to race as I felt my shaft twitch, making me walk to my bathroom to calm down, but instead of calming down, the images of her beautiful pussy imprint on her panties and her small hands that was the only thing keeping my dog's cock from penetrating her, made my cock fill my underwear and pulse with my heartbeat. Jasmine come into the bathroom with Lance's cum all over her clothes. I sighed as I glared at Lance through the mirror.

“Don't be angry at him.” She said. “I don't mind.”

I watched as she started to scrape off the cum and got ready to lick it off her fingers, but I stopped her as that was going to make me lose control of myself.

“Please don't do that.” I said. “Never mind, I'll leave so you can do your thing.”

I saw her eyes dart all over me in worry as I pulled away from the counter and walk out into my room.

“Can I stay?” She asked.

“I don't think that's a good idea.” I said. “I don't want my dog fucking you all night.”

“Then I won't allow him.” She said.

I sighed as I didn't feel like being an asshole by kicking her out with cum all over her clothes.

“ Fine.” I said with a sigh as I walked to my recliner. “Put your clothes in the wash. You can have my bed, I'll sleep out here.”

I pulled off my blanket from my recliner and covered myself so she wouldn't see my bulge when I try to calm myself.

“I'm not really tired, do you have any movies to watch?” She asked as she walked to me.

I pointed to my entertainment center. I watched her walk to it and opened the movie compartment, then started to look through them.

“Wow, you have some real classics.” She said as she held up the movie Jaws.

“My mom gave them to me.” I said. “I'm not a fan of any of those movies, but its all I have.”

“It's fine.” She said. “I like some classics. Like this Wizard of Oz.”

A smile form on her face.

“And not the remake?” She asked with disbelief. “You have a VHS player still?”

“I don't know if it works still, but it's yours if you want it.” I said. “ You can have all the movies too if you want.”

“What do you want for it?” Jasmine asked.

“I don't care.” I said as I grabbed a bottle of water from my end table. “You can have it for free if you want.”

“How about a release from your hard on that your trying to hide.” She asked, making me inhale my water and start choking.

“You're still a minor Jasmine.” I moaned as I struggled to recover.

“No I'm not.” She said, then grabbed my blanket and pulled it off, revealing the still pulsing bulge. “Two days is close enough to an adult.”

I stared at her as she stared at my bulge greedily.

“Fuck.” I grumbled, then stood up and walked to my room.

I took a deep breath as I pulled out a condom from my dresser, then turned to the door and gasped as I saw her standing there naked. My eyes uncontrollably locked on her B cup breasts, making me close my eyes in disbelief. I felt the condom being snatched out of my hand, making me open my eyes to see her smiling.

“I'm so glad you can be responsible, but you did see, that I wanted children on my profile like you right?”

“Yes but your still...” I started to say, but was interrupted from her grabbing my crotch with frustration on her face.

“Call me a child one more time and I will tare it off.” She growled.

I grabbed the condom.

“It's going on or you are not getting it.” I said firmly.  
Jasmine stared at me in disbelief as I felt her hand twitch, making me fear she was going to crush my balls in anger. A second later, she sighed and pushed me on the bed, then started to unbutton my pants. Once she got my pants off, she tenderly grabbed my bulge, then smiled.

“I can't wait until you take off the safety on this bad boy.” She said, making me let out a nervous laugh. “Now to see how much I can swallow.”

She pulled down my underwear and grab my pulsing shaft, making me grunt as her velvet hands nearly made me lose my load right then and there, but only pre beaded up on the head as a result.

“Oh, a gift for me already?” She asked with a giggle. “Don't mind if I do.”

I looked at her as she licked up the pre, making me smile as her face became bitter.

“Okay that wasn't what I expected cum to taste like.” She said.

“What did Lance's taste like?” I asked.

“I respected your wishes and didn't taste it.” She said. “I'm glad I did too. How close are you to exploding?”

“ I don't know, I never ached or pulse from being this hard before.” I said. “I have to admit you are very beautiful.”

She smiled and started to suck me, making me let out a loud moan as half of my six and a half inch shaft went down her throat.

“ God your so warm.” I moaned as I uncontrollably push about a inch more down her throat.

I felt her throat start clamping down on me as she held it there, making me look at her in worry as I could hear her gagging and choking.

“What are you doing?” I yelped as I saw discomfort in her face, then pulled her head off me. “Don't make yourself pass out.”

“I was trying to fulfill my fantasy.” She said, making me let out a nervous laugh.

“If you want to get fantasies fulfilled, then we might be here all night if you do my list.” I said.

“That's fine by me.” She said with a grin. “Name one of yours since you satisfied my most wanted fantasy.”

I grinned widely, then shook my head.

“I don't think you want to do some of mine.” I said. “You were doing one of them at the table. That's why I couldn't control my hard on any longer, then you almost did another when if I didn't stop you from eating that cum.”

“Lance come here boy.” She said, making me stared at her in shock. “No, I will not let him take my virginity, that belongs to you.” Lance came into the room, then he froze when he saw us.

“Wow what a response.” Jasmine said as I saw him staring at my shaft.

“ You don't want that boy.” I said.

“Is that a fantasy?” She asked.

“No, I will not fuck my dog.” I said.

“Then tell me the one you had in mind when you stared in shock.” Jasmine said.

“I wanted to see you suck him off.” I said.

“That would be one of mine too.” She said with a grin as she got on the bed, then patted it. “Come boy.”

Lance looked at me, then her.

“He knows getting on my bed is against the rules without my say.” I said. “ It's okay Lance.”

Lance ran into the room and jumped on the bed, then turn his butt in Jasmine's face, making me laugh as she backed away in shock.

“How rude.” Jasmine said with a smile, then her smile faded as she stared at his backdoor.

“Don't do what you are thinking please.” I said. “That's a turn off.”

“Can I rim you then for one of my fantasies?” She asked.

“And I thought my fantasies were bad.” I said with disbelief.

She laughed and grabbed Lances sheathed shaft, making him start to grow.

“ Damn your good at that.” I said.

“Seeing a dog cum is a like for me.” She said and took in his whole shaft.

I stared at her as I felt more pre beading up on my head. She smiled as she saw that, then she groaned in disgust as I heard Lance grunt as his cock pulsed in her mouth. I saw her pull away as she swallowed the load. I grinned as she did the second part of my fantasy without meaning too.

“That was gross.” She whined.

“Yes, but it was so freaking hot.” I said with a nervous smile as I felt my face burning up from embarrassment of watching her do that to my dog.

Lance moved his head to my shaft and started licking the pre off, making me moan and fall back.

“S-stop Lance.” I shuddered in pleasure. “You're going to make be go off.”

“Keep going boy.” Jasmine said with a grin. "Make my day with that fantasy."

As I was incapacitated from Lances silky licks, Jasmine went down to my legs and spread them apart, then I felt her warm mouth suckle both of my balls at once, making me moan again and uncontrollably spread my legs open, giving her full access to her prized possession. A second later, Lance jump off the bed and ran out of the room. Jasmine lick from my balls to the top of my shaft, then put her mouth over it, making the feeling of the climax approach. I started grunting as Jasmine pull away just as I was about to bust a nut, then the feeling faded away, making me moan as my shaft twitched. Jasmine looked at my shaft, then to me in worry as I saw her try to get on me.

“No.” I said and held up my condom.

“Please.” She begged. “I'm going to fuck you until way past my birthday anyways since you are the man I want.”

I closed my eyes and sighed, then threw the condom in the trash as I opened my eyes. Jasmine smiled and got over me, then lined herself up to me.

“Brace yourself.” She said. “I want you to last at least one minute.”

“You have no idea how close I was before you pulled away, did you?” I asked.

She grinned mischievously, then pushed me in her. I stared out in shock as heavenly warmth overwhelm my body as my shafts head hit her cervix, making her face fill with worry. A second later, I came four heavy loads deep within her womb, making her yelp out and start cumming herself as I felt her walls milking me dry, making both of us let out a loud long moan.

“Wow.” I moaned.

“No kidding.” She said with a gasp, then started to french kiss me. “Marry me please.”

“Yes of course.” I said, then i grinned. “Are you ready for round two?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. It boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
